


Heartbeats

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Character, cute and tender, soft gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: It all started with an innocent case of eavesdropping...
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), aang/katara(mentioned), haru/katara(mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 345





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> more old zukaang fics I'm posting, enjoy~

Aang discovered his feelings for Zuko on a random night at the Western Air Temple. He didn't realize it himself either, it came to him from a different source. He found out through Toph and Katara.

Nothing particularly great happened that day, the group was still getting used to Zuko suddenly being around. The group mostly left Zuko alone, but Aang figured that the firebender had a lot on his mind and didn't really mind the solitude. After dinner, Aang had been using his glider, soaring with Momo in the night sky, when he heard the two girls laughing about something in the distance. 

He wanted to know what was so funny and so he perched on a roof of a temple, hidden from sight. At first the conversation between the two girls wasn't all that interesting, that is, until Toph casually brought something up. 

“Haru likes you, by the way,” the blind girl told the other girl, and Aang could almost imagine her digging in her ears or picking her toes while she said it. 

Aang felt a pulse of irritation at that. He had, for the most part, tried to give up his feelings for Katara after the struggle with the Avatar State and what happened in Ba Sing Se. It was hard to and he still felt a pull at his heart whenever he saw her or heard her voice, and even felt a bit of jealousy when she was around the other guys. They kissed at the invasion but since then both parties acted as if it never happened. Even he knew his feelings weren't as strong as they were a few months ago. Everyday he was seeing her more as a sister or a mother and less as a lover.

He couldn't see but he heard Katara’s surprised giggle and suspected she was blushing. “Really? I didn't even know… Did he tell you that?” Aang wasn't very happy with her response, deep down knowing he wished she would have outright rejected the idea. 

“Didn't have to. It's all in the beats.” Toph said matter of factly, confusing both Katara and Aang. 

“What's that supposed to mean, Toph?” 

_Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?_ Aang thought, edging closer to the corner but still remaining hidden. Momo fluttered about him and he waved the flying creature off, panicked that he would miss something important, but Momo flew away quickly, chirping his disapproval. 

“Heartbeats, Sugar Queen.” 

There was a silence before Toph sighed and explained:

“Whenever he's around you his heart beats like crazy. I heard him talking about how you got arrested by the Fire Nation just to rescue him, and boy, does his heart flutter. He really likes you, Katara, like how Twinkle Toes used to like you.” 

“ _Used_ to?” Katara’s sharpened voice matched Aang’s thoughts exactly. 

“Well...yeah...his heart beats for someone else now.” Toph said in her usual cavalier tone, completely unfazed by the bombs she was dropping left and right. 

“Who?” Katara demanded and Aang appreciated her tone this time. She was shocked and outraged by this just as much as he was and he could tell she didn't like it. “Suki?”

It wasn't Suki, she was Sokka's girl through and through, plus he didn't see her like that at all. There were only a few suitable options around and only one didn’t turn his stomach. A sliver of hope bloomed in his chest along with dread of Toph’s answer. He was conflicted because as much as he wanted to know the answer, he could tell he might regret it, too. 

"Why should I tell you?"

"I can keep a secret!"

A meaningful pause later. "Yeeah, sure you can. How do I know you won't run your mouth as soon as I walk away?"

Katara groaned, losing her patience. "Come on, Toph, just tell me. You started this!"

“You can't tell anyone if I tell you,” the earthbender gave in quietly, Aang had to strain his ears to listen in. 

“Of course not!” Katara nearly shouted.

“You won't believe me anyway, but...it's Zuko.” 

What sounded like a hawk-owl screeched in the distance. Aang lost his footing and almost slid off the side of the roof, catching himself in time. Katara let out a sharp gasp. 

“You can't be serious - you're joking! Ha ha ha! Toph, you probably shouldn't get into comedy.” 

“I'm not kidding! It started ever since Zuko came to be his teacher. Or it could have started before I came into the group, I don’t know. But I'm serious - Aang’s heart pounds when he sees him.” 

Aang felt a finger of cold brush down his spine and circle around the scar on his back. He didn't know why her words made him sweat, but he felt warm and flushed as if he came down with a fever. Some part of him recognized the pit in his stomach, like he had been expecting this for a while without fully realizing it. 

“Well sure, Zuko was always trying to kill him. Aang wouldn't exactly be calm seeing him,” the dark skinned girl reasoned and even Aang wanted to believe her.

Toph scoffed and it sounded like she kicked at a rock out of boredom. “You think I can't tell the difference from love and anger?” She sounded honestly offended by that. 

“No! No...it's just that Aang couldn't love someone like that. I mean, it’s completely insane. Zuko was our enemy. There’s no way-”

“And who says?” Toph interrupted abruptly. “It's not your say on who Aang becomes interested in. Just because you feel protective over Aang, doesn't mean you can make choices for him. Zuko came here with good intentions, trust me. I can feel it.” Toph snapped and suddenly Katara sounded a bit childish.

After a long silence, to the extent that Aang thought that they were done, Katara spoke: “And...and what about Zuko? He couldn’t feel the same way...could he?” Katara's voice was barely a whisper yet it floated to Aang with the breeze. 

“You can be sure he feels the same, Sugar Queen. They both just don't know it yet.” 

“They won't then.” The waterbender said finally, as if she had a say.

“What?”

“How could they? Aang thinks he loves me. There's no way he'd look at Zuko like that.” She sounded distracted when she said it, like maybe she was doubting it as soon as she said it.

Aang just hoped she was right. 

Toph sighed with slight annoyance. “You can't save everyone, you know.”

"I can try."

**. . .**

“Aang,” the monk froze, one hand quickly going to his chest. He felt it. What Toph was talking about. He felt it and he couldn't stop after he finally noticed it. He turned and saw Zuko walking towards him. Almost conspiratorially, Aang glanced at Toph but she wasn't paying attention to him or his rapidly beating heart. 

“Y-yes Zuko?” he stammered, but controlled his expression. After what he heard from Toph he couldn't believe it. He denied it. There was no way he could ever have feelings for the teen who tried to kill him on multiple occasions. 

But then he would remember all the good things Zuko has done and he would remember that Zuko really wasn't bad. He was actually really good. And while that didn't weigh out everything he had done in the past, the firebender was still proving himself.

And Aang wasn't against being attracted to guys, he was fluid as water when it came to how he viewed romance, but he had never once had romantic feelings for men. Not even Sokka, who he's seen naked countless times before, ever made him curious. 

But he would be lying if he said he never thought Zuko was handsome, even if he was a huge jerk. He just supposed the prince's attractiveness was the last thing he should have been worried about when the teen was shooting fire at his face. 

And after a few days of deep thinking on it, Aang opened his heart as if opening a chakra and really let himself feel what Toph said he felt. 

At first, he couldn't believe how easy it was to accept the feelings he had. It had been like breathing. The way he saw Zuko was completely different from before. It was as if Toph’s words flipped a switch inside of him. But it felt natural, just like the other flow of events that led up to this moment.

The years of hunting and being hunted by the firebender gave them a strange bond he couldn’t quite explain with words. There was so much tension and energy battling between them that friendship didn’t quite satisfy the need between them. 

Aang quit avoiding the fiery prince and began finding ways to spend even more time with him. He didn't have to worry about Zuko pushing him away, after their “field trip” to find the firebending masters, Zuko had begun seeking out Aang's companionship just as often. 

They spent most of their time training, which Aang didn't mind. Anything to be around Zuko, especially now that he understood why seeing the older teen shirtless made his stomach flip.

At the same time, Aang noticed a sudden burst of interest from Katara. If he hadn't known why she was even more friendly to him, he knew he would have been over the moon with her affection. He couldn't be sure if she was leading him on romantically or simply trying to keep him from Zuko, but he was finding ways to avoid Katara by simply staying within five feet of Zuko.

“I'm ready to start training you,” Zuko announced for the day, getting very close into Aang’s space. Zuko always seemed to forget personal space existed, especially with the young airbender. The monk could smell the spicy burning scent that always came off Zuko, one of the things Aang was starting to notice nowadays. 

Also like how the prince always left when the sun rose to bathe away from everyone else. Aang found that out by following him, spurred on by some unknown suspicion, and his face had burned like a fireball when he watched the older teen strip out of his clothes and step into the water.

Aang hadn't watched the rest, forcing his eyes away once he saw the smooth, muscled back of the banished prince. He didn't look further then. But now he got his fill during their training lessons, where he felt less guilty about staring. 

The Avatar nodded and smiled at Zuko and they began their exercise. All the while, Aang got to watch the prince move, feeling as if he could watch him all day. When they were done, they both lay side by side, their bare chests heaving, bodies warm from the fire coursing through them. The bald boy turned his head to watch Zuko, seeing beads of sweat slowly trailing down his face and chest. Aang wanted to reach out and touch, envious of the drops sliding down Zuko's rib cage.

His hand was suddenly wrapped around Zuko's bicep, squeezing the solid muscle without coherent thought attached. Aang let out a tiny gasp, both from his surprising actions and also from the definition he felt. “Wow, you have better muscles than Sokka _and_ Haru.” 

Zuko's eyebrow twitched but he didn't look at Aang or pull away, which came as a shock to the airbender. “Do you usually touch other guy's muscles?”

Aang flushed, not from the question but the tone of Zuko's voice. The firebender didn't sound too happy. “No...but just by looking at them." Aang blushed harder and withdrew his hand. “Does that bother you?” his heart was hammering away, and he was very nervous.

Zuko sat up abruptly and glowered down at Aang. “No! Why would I be bothered? I don't care if you touch other guys,” but even as he said all that an angry flush colored his face red. He let out a deep, agitated sigh and laid back down. 

Aang sat up on his side, staring at Zuko as the teen refused to meet his gaze, really seeing him. There was a quick flash of a smile before he forced his face blank. “Zuko… Do you really feel that way?” 

Zuko glanced at him before looking away again, ashamed and embarrassed by his outburst. “I don't know what I feel…”

“Then can I tell you what I feel?” Aang murmured, lightly touching Zuko's arm again, asking for his attention. 

Zuko turned his face to him. It was hidden in the shade of Aang’s body but the airbender saw how flushed he was. “If that will make you feel better.”

Aang smiled and leaned down into him, his lips by his scarred ear. He was quiet, like he was passing a secret along. “I like you, Zuko.” He left it at that, leaning back and watching the realization dawn on Zuko. 

Then Zuko sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Wait! You mean, like…How?” Zuko stammered awkwardly, looking embarrassed as well. 

Aang sighed out, the air forcing him up a few inches. He put his hands in his lap and looked at the prince head on. “I don't really know. No, don't frown, I'm serious. I never thought about it until I did and, well… It became clear.” When Zuko was still frowning, Aang sighed. “I can't really explain it other than my heart beats faster than you can say hippopotamusbear every time I see you.”

“You can't really say that quickly, Aang,” Zuko deadpanned.

Aang blushed and rubbed his bald head. “Yeah… That's true…”

Zuko sat up completely, crossing his legs as well. “Why me?”

“Why not? You've wanted me since day one and I think I started needing you to want me.” 

Zuko blushed at his word choice. “I didn't want you like _that_.” 

“What about now?”

"Now I…" Zuko was silent for a beat before looking away. “Now I want you like that…”

“See?” Aang clapped his hands and beamed. “Then it's settled, Sifu hotman! We clearly want each other so there is no point in hiding it from each other.” 

“You say it so simply,” Zuko mumbled, ducking his head. 

Aang’s hands fell back into his lap. “Well, that's because it is.”

Zuko rolled his eyes at the easy going teen. “Since you have all the answers, what are we going to do now?”

“Everything we've been doing, except we'll probably kiss more than usual.” Aang said it so casually that Zuko almost overlooked it. 

“K-kiss?”

Aang blushed, worried he pushed the firebender too far with that. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, yeah, you know that one thing people do when they like each other?"

Zuko's golden eyes were still comically wide. “You would kiss me?” He gestured between themselves. 

Aang smiled warmly, seeing through Zuko's shock for what it was. Relief. “Of course I would. I kissed Katara, why wouldn't I kiss you?” 

“I...I don't know. I thought you would hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you.”

The firebender glanced away, cheeks pink. Aang was momentarily caught off guard by the thought of kissing the older teen as well, his lips forming a lazy smile. 

“Come here,” Aang beckoned him with his finger. 

Zuko hesitated only a second before he scooted until their knees touched. He opened his mouth to speak but Aang leaned forward all while pulling him closer by his broad shoulders. Their lips met softly, just a chaste kiss, before Aang pulled back, smiling. 

“That wasn't so bad was it?” 

Zuko just shook his head, face completely flushed. Aang wanted to laugh but held it in, not wanting to annoy him already. “Good. Then there's more where that came from.”

Zuko met his gray eyes and nodded. 

Aang leaned forward and pressed his lips against the firebenders. The older boy stiffened, making Aang worried that he overstepped his boundaries and that Zuko would shove him away any second, but he remembered that Toph said the feeling was mutual. And when he didn't get shoved away, he relaxed. Zuko's warm mouth opened and their tongues brushed briefly, but it was enough to shoot exhilarating bolts of lightning down both their spines.

The monk pulled back first with a small gasp and heard something crash and break in the background. It could have been a foot from him or a mile, he didn't know. He didn't care. What mattered to him was the way Zuko's golden eyes were warm and inviting and how close his lips were. Before he could even think about it, Aang was leaning back in again. 

He pressed his lips against Zuko's with more force while he also held the teen close to him. Their lips met over and over, each separate kiss making Aang's heart flutter. His stomach dropped when Zuko's warm hands touched his sides, at first nervous but then more confident, taking Aang around his waist and pulling the smaller male closer. 

This time when their tongues met it was with more confidence. Zuko let out a shaky breath, the heat of his body igniting something within. Aang was losing it to Zuko's warm tongue sliding against his, tasting the teen and opening his mouth for more. Aang was lightheaded kissing Zuko and he had to pull back before he let himself drown in the new found pleasure. 

"Aang…" Zuko's warm lips brushed his cheek and he opened his eyes, instantly seeing gold. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Does this mean we're together?"

Aang gulped, blushing. "I hope so." 

Zuko smiled, his beautiful eyes glancing down at Aang's mouth again. "Good."

**…**

Aang’s good mood followed him for the rest of the day, only heightened since he was spending it with Zuko. But it didn’t last. Katara confronted him almost immediately. As soon as Aang turned the corner into his room, she was waiting for him on his bed, arms crossed. 

He skidded to a stop. "Oh. Hey, Katara." He tried to sound casual but they both knew he looked and sounded guilty. He didn’t know why he felt guilty, but even that was a lie he told himself. 

"Oh, hey," she repeated, the crease between her eyebrows furrowed deeper. "That’s all you have to say?"

"This is about Zuko...isn't it?"

The room felt a few degrees colder at the mention of the firebender. 

"When did that happen? How even?! Were you ever going to tell the group that you and Zuko were - I don't even think I want to know what I saw earlier."

"Katara, you're overreacting." 

Uh oh. Wrong move. 

"OVERREACTING! YOU THINK I'M OVERREACTING?!"

"Come on, Katara, you know what I meant!"

"What's going on in here?" Sokka stood in the doorway with Zuko and Suki at his back, all three looking between Aang and Katara with concern. 

Aang caught Zuko's eyes and immediately flushed. He had literally just got back from a lengthy makeout session with the firebender and it was still at the forefront of his mind, seeing him now only made it worse.

"Nothing!" Aang said quickly, glancing nervously at Katara. 

But she was on the warpath. "Nothing? What I saw wasn't nothing."

Zuko immediately caught on, the look of absolute horror on his face. 

"What are you talking about Katara?" The exasperated way Sokka asked made it obvious he thought this was another one of Katara’s moments. 

Katara sent Aang a pointed look, pushing Zuko to come clean. 

"Aang and I kissed." At the shocked silence, he continued. "And we're together now."

That last part was news to Katara and she gasped in shock, looking between Zuko and Aang before settling on the latter.

The rest looked to Aang for confirmation as well and when he nodded, they all seemed to react at once. 

"Kissed?!" Sokka exclaimed in disbelief, arms waving erratically in the air. He gripped the sides of his head and looked between Zuko and Aang. "Tell me I heard that wrong."

Aang turned towards Zuko, grabbing his attention. Their eyes met and a million things were communicated in that look. Aang turned to Sokka. "No, it's true. We're together now and I would like it if everyone could accept that."

Sokka continued to glance between the two, making confused noises until Suki guided him out, the smile she sent the two warm and kind. 

Aang smiled back before looking at Zuko. "Can I talk to Katara alone?"

Zuko nodded and left, giving him a look on the way out. 

Aang sighed, his eyes closing briefly before looking at Katara. "I wasn't planning on hiding it, Katara, I mean it. It literally just happened!" He took a quick breath, rubbing his head. "I...I know it seems random but I can't deny that I have feelings for Zuko."

"What about us?" She heard her own words and blushed, looking down. "I thought you wanted to be with me."

"But, when?" Aang stressed. "When the war is over? What if we don't have that time, Katara? You told me you didn't know how you felt and you left it at that, but I know how I feel about Zuko. And so does he."

"So that's it then?" Her arms were crossed but she sagged in defeat, looking at Aang through her eyelashes. 

Aang sighed. "Of course not. You're my best friend, I'll always be here for you. I...I love you, Katara. I do." He shrugged. "And now I'm making room for Zuko as well."

Katara turned to him, willing herself to let go of her jealousy with a deep sigh. "I love you, too, Aang."

They both went in for the hug, smiling. Eventually, they pulled away, both feeling a little awkward after that. Aang chuckled a bit, looking at Katara in a new light. 

"Well, now you can give Haru a shot."

Katara blushed, sputtering. "W-what are you talking about?" 

Aang explained that he overheard her and Toph, embarrassed for eavesdropping on such a personal conversation and then having to admit that. But afterwards, Katara was smiling, shaking her head. 

"So, that's why you went after Zuko."

Aang blushed, rubbing his neck. "Ha, ha...yeeah."

"Just be careful, Aang. If he does anything to hurt you, he's getting the full force of my anger. Sokka's, too." 

Aang nodded, sighing in relief. "Trust me, I'm sure he knows."

She left and he sagged into his bed. A few moments later there was a knock. He looked over, smiling at who he saw. "Hey."

"Everything good?" Zuko leaned against the doorway, obviously worried. 

Aang still couldn't believe that the person in front of him had been his enemy, because all he saw was a great future he would have with the teen at his side. He beckoned him closer. "Yeah, much better now."

Zuko joined him on the bed and together they got comfortable in each other's arms, with Aang listening to Zuko's pounding heartbeat. 

He thought about what Toph said and smiled. Their hearts did beat for each other. 

He was just glad he could finally hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven an alt version of a similar concept that I'll probs post, it's just not nearly complete lol stay tuned ~~


End file.
